origami
by hinatita4eva
Summary: los recuerdos del dia en que comenzo su amistad lo embargan   ¿que se esconde en el ave de origami?


"…Origami…."

Bueno ya saben que estoy haciendo estos one-shot a manera de disculpa por mi retraso en los capítulos de mis fics en fin… aquí les dejo un pequeñito one-shot que la verdad a mi me gusto jeje no es por cursi ni nada por el estilo pero de solo imaginármelo se me pone la carne de gallinita ^-^ en fin aquí se los dejo

Mientras se encontraba en un curso de primaria un pelinegro de 24 años no pudo evitar recordar cosas que habían marcado su vida, como por ejemplo, conocer a su mejor amigo de toda la vida: Naruto, o el haber ganado varios de los concursos que hacían a esa tierna edad todos sus amigos, pero lo que recordaba con más claridad era como se había hecho amigo de la persona más importante para el

Flash back

Solo ella le gustaba no había duda… a pesar de tener tan solo 7 años Sasuke Uchiha era el niño más acosado de todo la escuela ¡hasta niñas de grados superiores lo buscaban! Pero había una sola chica que le interesaba… Hinata hyuuga, ese era su nombre a pesar de estar en la misma escuela, el mismo grado, la misma aula, además de que eran vecinos, parecía que la ojiluna no reparaba en la presencia del azabache y la única vez que habían tenido un momento a solas en su aula, ¡ella le había preguntado por su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Esto era el colmo! Había herido su orgullo era cierto, pero en realidad el sentimiento que lo dominaba en ese momento era la tristeza ya que la única chica que le interesaba no lo miraba a el

Sus padres eran amigos y él iba constantemente a su casa pero ella siempre se retiraba o salía por que tenía algo que hacer, durante un tiempo creyó que tal vez era que le parecía feo a la ojiluna, así que una mañana se puso a revisarse frente a un espejo pero por más que buscaba no encontraba algún feo defecto entonces… ¿por qué la ojiluna no lo miraba a el?

Pero esa mañana seria la excepción lo había decidido, se acerco a ella mientras todos estaban afuera jugando en el recreo

¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!-el azabache no solía ser amigable con ninguna chica pero por Hinata haría la excepción

Buenos días Sasuke-kun-le respondió amigablemente la ojiluna que se encontraba sentada en su asiento mientras hacia Origami con unas hojas de colores

¿Te gusta el Origami?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta que de por si era obvia pero él quería iniciar una conversación

¡Hai!-mientras respondía esto tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos que demostraban que estaba al parecer muy feliz

Esta le pareció una oportunidad excelente al azabache para poder compartir tiempo con ella

¿Si te confieso algo prometes no burlarte?-sabia que estaba mal mentir, pero sinceramente no se le ocurría nada más para estar junto a la pequeña-yo no sé mucho de Origami ¿podrías enseñarme?

Cla-claro- la pregunta había tomado desprevenida a la ojiluna y se sonrojo por esta razón, se le hacía raro ¿Sasuke-kun le estaba pidiendo ayuda?

La verdad el Uchiha era un genio en todo sentido, cuando tenía 4 años ya había superado en Origami a su padre y a su hermano pero no le importaba fingir que no sabía nada si iba a estar como ahora, escuchando la dulce vos de la ojiluna dándole explicaciones mientras tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas que solo él lo provocaba y eso lo hacía feliz

Estuvieron así varios días, días que fueron los más felices para el azabache ya que él y la ojiluna se habían convertido en los mejores amigos había aprendido muchas cosas de ella, que hicieron que le gustase aun mas por ejemplo: a diferencia de las otras niñas ella era muy tranquila, no tenía una voz chillona como las demás, amaba el silencio al igual que él, estas y muchas cosas hicieron que al ojinegro le encantase la idea de pasar el tiempo haciendo Origami con ella

Pero toda su felicidad se fue a la basura cuando el rubio intrigado por las constantes desapariciones de su amigo se había quedado a observar que hacía y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo quedándose a hacer Origami con la niña mas "extraña" como una vez él le había dicho a ella cuando jugaban, así que se acerco a ellos y trato de incluirse en la conversación

¡Ohayo Hinata-chan, teme!-saludo eufórico como era su costumbre

Esto molesto al Uchiha ¿qué rayos hacia su amigo interrumpiendo su momento con su Hinata? pero todo estos pensamientos se le borraron de la mente cuando el rubio dejo al descubierto su mentira

Vaya Hinata-chan no sabía que a ti también te gustaba el Origami, el teme me enseño a mi ya que ¿puedes creer que hace años le gano a su papa y a su hermano en esto?

En ese momento antes de que el Uchiha pudiese decir algo una cuarta persona le hablo a la ojiperla

Hinata es hora de volver a casa- el primo de Hinata había llegado como cada tarde a recogerla la ojiperla solo se levanto sin decir nada y dijo "hasta mañana" para luego retirarse

Al regresar a su casa el pelinegro vio como Hinata jugaba en el jardín de su casa así que decidió contarle la verdad cruzo la calle para llegar donde ella estaba

Hinata-chan yo…-no pudo continuar cuando escucho la voz de la ojiluna

¿Por qué me mentiste Sasuke-kun?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Gomen… pero es que yo… quería ser tu amigo por que tú me gustas Hinata-chan-respondió con sinceridad desde el fondo de su corazón ya que sabía que nunca más podría verla a la cara si no le decía todo lo que sentía

Yo… tú también me gustas Sasuke-kun demo no tenias que hacer nada para ser mi amigo-confeso mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa sincera

….

Fin flash back

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos delicados brazos abrazarlo mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho

¿Gomen te hice esperar?-pregunto inocentemente la ojiluna a su novio mientras levantaba el rostro

Ie… está bien hina-chan no fue mucho tiempo y además estuve recordando algunas cosas-respondió mientras correspondía el abrazo

¿Qué cosas recordabas?-la curiosidad podía más que ella cuando se trataba de su Sasuke

¿Recuerdas… la manera en la que empecé a hablarte?-miro el rostro sonrojado de su amada-yo fingí que no sabía de Origami…

Lo recuerdo… yo era muy tímida para acercarme a ti y me sentí muy feliz de que tu dieras el primer paso…-contesto susurrando las palabras-por cierto Sasuke ¿por qué me citaste aquí en nuestro antiguo salón de clases?

Te tengo un regalo – respondió mientras sacaba un ave de papel del bolsillo, el pequeño pajarito de papel sostenía un anillo en su pico

Cásate conmigo-pidió el ojinegro antes de que su ahora prometida le besara aceptando de esta forma conformar un hogar con el

…

¿Y qué les pareció? La verdad cuando pensé en esto ¡me emocione mucho! En fin se que aun tengo que aprender mucho sobre escribir pero ¿les gusto? Es el más corto que he hecho hasta ahora

ya lo habia publicado antes pero por problemas lo borre pero aqui estoy de nuevo


End file.
